fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HugeClockTowerFan/A Bit About Me
This blog was originally posted on the original FNaF Wiki, but I'm sprucing it up by adding new info and changing some previous info. Ever wanted to know the man behind the profile? Well, this is your chance! I'm giving you guys an inside glance into my life. It's in no particular order, so it's strewn around the place. Hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, ask! 1. My full name (excluding middle) is Tyler Behr. It is pronounced "Burr", like you're cold, and NOT as in the paint, "Bear". On that related note, please don't look that name up on Facebook or Google Images. I don't really accept Wikia friends' Facebook requests. I learned that lesson already. 2. I am a Christian. Baptist, to be more accurate. I fully believe in the Bible and in God. Respect my religion, and I will respect yours. 3. I'm 17. I'm the youngest male senior and the 4th youngest overall senior in my school. 4. I LOVE Chinese food. Sushi is delicious. 5. Sorry, ladies, but I'm taken. Check my profile. Trust me, I don't look like prince charming, anyway. But for me, it's about the personality, not the looks. 6. I am a huge nerd. I'm a game collector and I love doing livestreams of video games for my friends. 7. My father traveled the world when he was in the Marines. He was a participant in the Vietnam War. Due to the Agent Orange gas deployed there, it caught up with him and he developed cancer. He passed away on December 6, 2013 after a fairly long battle. However, please do not feel sympathy. He's at peace and I couldn't be happier that he is. 8. My birthday is June 12. My father's birthday is a day after mine and my ex-uncle's is on mine. 9. I love singing. The last song I did a cover on was "The End of the World" originally by Skeeter Davis. 10. I came onto this wiki to make friends. So far, I've been pretty successful. I wish to thank those. They probably know who they are. 11. The two most expensive video games I own are full boxed sets of Conker's Bad Fur Day for the N64 and Rule of Rose for the PS2. Conker is worth about $100, while Rule of Rose is worth about $150. 12. I received a letter from President George W. Bush when I was five. I can post photos of that if anyone requests any as proof. 13. I discovered Five Nights at Freddy's through my friend, who was casually chatting about it one day. 14. I'm going to be the voices of Dusty and Skipper in Five Nights at Dusty's. Excited for that! I was also the voices of animatronics in some of Ultimate's fangames. 15. I SUCK at art. But I am good with electronics, being able to hack some things and mod some video games. 16. My favorite video game is... guess what... Clock Tower! It was released as Clock Tower 2 in Japan (they got the SNES one too, lucky them...). It is a point-and-click game for the PS1 that follows the story of a teenage girl and her adoptive mother trying to stop a supernatural killer. I can type about this game for hours... 17. I live in a small Indiana town. It's next to two bigger, more known towns. 18. I HATE HATE HATE ANIME. That's a long story. Animes and anime-styled video games are two different things, however. 19. Related to 9, I am part of an a capella choir called "Virtuoso." Only select students get placed in there. I'm one of the lucky 13. 20. My best friend's name is also Tyler. There's some confusion when we're around. 21. I have met two members of this Wiki in real life. Those two are Jillips Entertainment and The Name Is Nick. I'm hoping to hang out with Jillips again sometime soon. 22. Many people say I should become a therapist. Feel free to talk to me in a PM if anything's bothering you. I'd be glad to help you there. 23. The type of people I do not like the most in a chat are ones that attention seek. They just get on my nerves so much. I can't even explain it. 24. I have a natural stutter. You can randomly hear me sometimes stumble on words when I talk. I honestly don't like it. Category:Blog posts